Love and War
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Just dabbling in the relationship between Sousuke and Chidori Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Full Metal Panic franchise. This is purely fan-based.
1. Attraction?

"YOU IDIOT," she screamed, "THAT IS THE FOURTH SHOE LOCKER YOU'VE BLOWN UP THIS WEEK! AND IT'S ONLY TUESDAY!"

He tried his best to explain, "Miss Chidori, you need to understand…"

"No," she hissed, "No more excuses Sousuke. You are going to get someone killed. And then I am going to kill you. Honestly, this is a school, not some war zone where guerilla warfare is going on."

He went to speak again only to get smacked in the head with her fan. How was he supposed to do his job if she was always smacking him around with that stupid fan? She let out a long sigh while shaking her head. They both looked at the damages caused. This new shoe locker was going to take away the money for their school trip. He felt the fan come down on his head again. Just once she wanted a peaceful day where nothing exploded and no one got assaulted. Sadly with Sousuke around that was never going to happen.

"So….is this how we're going to start every day now," Kyoko asked from behind them.

Chidori let out another sigh, "It would appear so. Kyoko, you babysit him today. I'm exhausted."

"Well it doesn't look like you've been doing a very good job of it anyway," Kyoko giggled.

Chidori's face turned red, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sousuke looked at the two girls. Chidori was going to be a handful today, he could already tell. He looked at his watch. School would be over in six more hours then he would go on his mission, do his homework on the flight and hopefully be home in time to get to his first period. He let out a tense sigh. This was getting to be a little too much for him. He was always so scatterbrained knowing he had to leave Chidori. He'd chalked it up to hating not doing his job correctly. As her body guard he was supposed to be with her at all times. However, if you asked Mao or Kurtz it was because he was in love with her. A ridiculous notion if you asked him. Yes they'd become friends and naturally he'd want to protect his friends more than anything but to be in love with her? Tessa specifically chose him for the fact that he wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment.

"Paging Sergeant Stupid," she knocked on his head, "Are you coming to class or are you just going to stand there like some fish out of water?"

"Yes," he stood straight backed, "After you Miss Chidori."

She just shook her head. He'd never loosen up. She felt him watching every move she made as they walked to the classroom. He was no doubt also checking out their surrounding area for any danger. The same way he did every day. As if the school had changed overnight. Honestly, the boy had serious control issues that needed to be resolved. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the classroom door. She pinched the bridge of her nose as he examined the entry way. He saw someone standing to the side, waiting to attack. He burst through the door, tackling the intruder to the ground. He felt the fan smack him in the back of the head once again. Kyoko laughed from across the room.

"You idiot," Chidori fumed, "He was playing a prank. Will you get off of him?"

He looked down to see Tsubaki pinned underneath him, "Sagara, get off of me!"

Sousuke quickly stood up, offering the boy a hand, "I deeply apologize for that. However, you should not be lurking behind doorways, praying on women."

"Lurking behind….what kind of lunatic are you," he looked wide eyed at the military nut, "You make me sound like some kind of predator. It was a joke to scare Kaname. You're sick Sagara."

"Tsubaki, I am so sorry about him," Chidori laughed nervously, "Sometimes he stays up late watching crime shows and gets it into his head that everyone is a predator. I've told him to knock it off but you know how he is."

She shot Sousuke an angry glare as he was about to dispute the claims made against him. Instead he decided to take his seat. He watched as Chidori continued to speak with Tsubaki. He noticed the way she stood and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Sousuke," Shinji placed a magazine down on his desk, "Check out the new AS magazine I got yesterday. What's wrong?"

"She is acting quite weird with Tsubaki," Sousuke examined her actions further, "Do you think he is threatening her?"

"No silly," Kyoko interjected, "She likes him. You can tell by the way she is standing."

Sousuke looked again, "She looks nervous and her face is flushed. Those are signs that someone is uncomfortable."

Shinji shook his head, "That's how most people look when they are around someone they like. It makes them nervous. Haven't you ever felt that way around someone?"

Sousuke racked his brain, "I feel that way around Chidori. But it's usually a feeling of self-preservation, not a feeling of attraction."

"Well you do things that put you in harm's way so I can see that." Kyoko agreed, "But look at the way she's giggling and ticking her hair behind her ear. Those are signs of attraction but also nervousness. No one likes the thought of rejection."

She touched his arm, bowing her head a little as she did so. He watched Tsubaki lean against the wall, placing his hand on Chidori's hip. She smiled at him as he spoke, her cheeks turning pink again. Sousuke watched the interaction intently, not fully understanding why it seemed to bother him. They looked so intimate, standing there talking before class started. He turned to focus on the new magazine Shinji had placed on his desk. Shortly after the teacher arrived Chidori began to take her seat. Sousuke looked back to see Tsubaki take her hand and kiss it before going to his class. She looked at Kyoko and giggled before sitting in front of Sousuke.

She looked back at him, "Hey, do you have my notebook?"

His mind went blank, "What? Oh yes, your notebook."

He handed it to her, fixated on the part of her hand that Tsubaki had kissed, "Thanks."


	2. Lambda Driver

"And then she just let him put his hand on her hip like it was nothing," he continued, "I don't understand, she looked so uncomfortable. So why put yourself in that kind of situation?"

Mao laughed as they laced their boots, "Sousuke, it sounds to me like you are jealous."

He thought for a moment, "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? She and I are friends and she is also my job. I am not jealous, just confused."

Kurz shook his head, "Her friends seemed to spell it out for you pretty well. I don't see how you could still be confused. She likes Tsubaki and from the sounds of it, he likes her too."

Sousuke zipped his uniform, "Well then what does that mean will happen? Is he going to stalk her now? Should I keep an extra eye on him?"

"If he likes her I highly doubt he'll do her harm," Mao rolled her eyes, " If anything it may mean they will go on dates and maybe hold hands or kiss or something along those lines. He may even want to be her boyfriend."

He stood there, puzzled, "But I'm her boyfriend, so is Shinji. She has plenty of male friends, what's the big deal if she has another?"

"The boy is utterly hopeless," Kurz hung his head in shame, "Do we really have to spell everything out for you? A friend that is a boy is totally different from a boyfriend. A friend is someone you talk to and hang out with but don't have a romantic interest in. A boyfriend is a potential mate. Someone you may end up marrying or moving in with."

Sousuke nodded, "So that makes Mao your girlfriend if we go by your definition."

Mao burst out laughing as Kurz stood there dumbfounded. The boy had somehow taken his lesson and turned it back on him, the little shit. Sousuke failed to comprehend what was so funny but continued dressing anyway, the whole time listening to Mao poke fun at Kurz the way she always did. He looked at the mission schedule, there was no way they would be finished in Russia and still have enough time for him to make it back to first period. She would notice that he was gone, she would worry like she always did. Then she would smack him with her fan for not telling her that he had to go on a mission in the first place. It wasn't a difficult mission, find and retrieve a Whispered before a group known as Amalgam did. Mr. Silver had been quite successful thus far in rounding them up. For what reason was unknown to Sousuke but he was sure they'd find out soon enough.

"Alright children," Mao instructed, "Let's get this show on the road."

He scrambled into the classroom, three classes had already gone by. He was surprised that his phone hadn't been ringing off the hook. Usually Chidori would have called him by now. He looked to see that her desk was empty. This was normal, however, being their lunch hour. He looked to see that Kyoko and Shinji were gone as well. They must have all been down grabbing rolls and other pastries for lunch. He sat at his desk, having already eaten on the ride home. He watched them enter the class room a few moments later, Chidori walking next to Tsubaki. She looked over at his desk.

"Oh, hey Sousuke," she smiled, "Why didn't you come down to get lunch with us?"

He blinked a few times, "You really didn't notice that I was gone? I just arrived a few minutes ago."

"You know, I did notice that nothing had gotten blown up this morning," she thought for a moment, "but no, I honestly thought you were here. Do you want something to eat? I brought a bento for everyone to share."

He shook his head, "Negative, I ate on the way here."

She shrugged then sat with her friends. He looked at her, puzzled. How had she not noticed that he was gone? He hadn't greeted her, hadn't stopped her from walking in the classroom first. Maybe she just had a lot on her mind this morning. She had mentioned possibly going to America to see her father over Spring break and college was always something to think about. He brushed her not noticing off on that and prepared for the lesson ahead of them. He was sure she would have been worried if she had known. He pulled out his notebook, noticing a piece of paper sticking out of it.

_Sergeant Sagara, _

_ An urgent matter has come up that involves your immediate attention. Please meet Miss Mao and Mr. Weber outside of your apartment after school today. Bring Miss Chidori with you. _

_ Tessa _

He let out a sigh, Chidori hated going to Mithril. Especially if it meant seeing the Captain. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. He also wasn't sure if he could take any more blows to the head from that fan of hers. He looked over at her once again. She had her hand on the desk, her elbow casually touching Tsubaki's. He watched as Shinji explained something about the AS units to them. He knew none of them would understand.

"Yeah," Chidori pointed to a picture, "That model is equip with a Lambda Driverright?"

Sousuke looked over to her again, "Lambda Driver," Shinji asked.

Chidori continued, "You know, the Lambda Driver. Some Armslaves are equipped with it. It's a piece of black technology, capable of turning will power into physical energy. Say for example someone was going to shoot you with a gun and you wanted to defend yourself but you had no weapons and nothing else to fight with, if you had enough will to survive and your machine was equip with this technology it could make a shield in front of you to stop the bullet. Imagination and a strong sense of self-preservation are key to making this work. Or if you had one bullet left. You could imagine that bullet hitting and killing your enemy no matter what their defense was and BAM they are dead and you survive."

They all stared at her wide eyed, "Kana-chan, how do you know all this," Kyoko questioned, "Have you been reading Sousuke's magazines or something?"

"The magazines never mention anything about that technology," Shinji added, "So it's not from his magazines."

Chidori shook her head, "I honestly have no idea how I knew that. Will you all excuse me? I have to use the rest room."

She walked out of the room quickly. She walked past the bedroom and straight to the court yard. She needed fresh air. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out where she had read that information, but nothing came to her. She had never read it anywhere. Had she just known? Did it really just appear in her mind? She took a few more deep breathes before feeling someone grab her shoulders. She was spun around, coming face to face with Sousuke.

"Have you been reading my files on AL," he asked, his eyes looking half crazed.

"AL, what is AL," she asked.

He shook her, "Don't be cute with me. What have you been reading in my files Chidori?"

She pushed him away from her, "I haven't been reading any of your files. Your Mithril business is your business. I want no part in it."

He pulled out a gun, holding it to her head, "Then how did you know about the Lambda Driver?"


	3. Whispered

"She's a Whispered," Tessa finished.

Sousuke felt outraged, "A Whispered? You had me guarding a Whispered and you didn't think that was important for me to know. Captain she just explained the Lambda Driver to a class full of students."

Tessa's eyes widened, "She explained the Lambda Driver? She knows about the Lambda Driver? How it works? Who can use it?"

"Yes, that is what I just said ma'am," Sousuke repeated, " She talked about it like it was nothing. Like she' read it from a text book or online journal. No one has access to that information."

"Where is she now," Tessa asked.

Sousuke gestured to the door, "She should be right outside with Mao and Kurz."

They both left the office to find that the waiting room was empty. Tessa looked at her secretary. She explained that Chidori insisted on looking at the Armslaves so Kurz took her to see them, despite Mao's arguments. Sousuke and Tessa quickly ran towards the docks where the machines were kept. Inside they found Kurz ad Mao staring wide eyed at the girl now climbing on AL. Sousuke went to stop her but felt a hand on his arm. Tessa shook her head slowly. Sousuke took a stand next to the others. They all listened closely as Chidori spoke.

"So who operates this one," she asked.

Sousuke stepped forward, "That would be me, I would feel much more comfortable if you would get down."

She looked down at him then climbed inside, "This one has a Lambda Driver, I can feel it. The A.I. system must have either been reprogrammed or it's taken a liking to you. Usually the Lambda Driver is only programmed to work for one person then it has to be reprogrammed for the next once the previous owner is down with it or dead. I'm assuming this machine wasn't built specifically for Sousuke. So the original owner must have been very similar to you in order for you to be able to use the Lambda Driver. How much thought do you put into it? Like how much focus?"

He looked at Tessa, who nodded then he answered, "I don't. The only time I used it was by accident. I didn't want to die."

"Then you have a very strong connection to this machine," she stated, "Only someone with a great amount of control and will would be able to do that. I think it's safe to say this Armslave won't let anyone else use it."

"Yeah," Mao answered, "We've tried and no one else can work it besides Sousuke. Is there a way to reprogram it?"

She shook her head, "Yes but that won't work."

Tessa scuffed, "And why is that?"

"Because of the Lambda Driver," Chidori explained, "This machine has chosen Sousuke. You can reprogram it all you want but the Lambda Driver will only work for him. Anyone else will try to use it and will most likely die."

"How do you know all this," Kurz questioned.

"Oh so I'm not the only one you haven't informed," Sousuke looked at his team mates, "Miss Chidori has me as a body guard because she is a Whispered. And by the sounds of it, a very powerful one."

Tessa shook her head, "She is indeed. Amalgam will want her. Especially if she knows about the Lambda Driver."

"Why will they need her," Mao looked to Tessa.

"Because," they heard a loud thud, "I can help build them."

They all stared at her, "Excuse me," Tessa stood in front of her, "You can do what?"

"Build them," she shrugged, "I know how they are made, how they work, who would be best suited to run them. How to reprogram them in the event the first owner dies. But I'm sure other people know how to do that as well."

Her, they were looking for her this whole time. How had they all missed it? She could work and use a Lambda Driver, she could build one. This was the Whispered that every country was looking for and they had been protecting her this whole time. Tessa couldn't believe it. She had sent Sousuke to watch over Chidori on a hunch, thinking she was a Whispered….not _the_ Whispered. She was it, the ancestor of the very first. The one that had created all black technology.

"You," she spoke softly, "They are all after you."


	4. Enemy Aboard

"She is to be under constant watch, do I make myself clear," Tessa ordered, "When she wakes up I want to know what side of the bed she rolls to, when she eats I want to know the texture of the food, when she pees I want to know the color."

"Yes ma'am," Sousuke followed her closely.

"Also, keep an eye on that Tsubaki kid," she continued, "He seems to be getting very close to her and I don't like it. Oh Leonard, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Good to see you too sister. We do have plans for lunch today. Or did you forget?"

She shook her head, "Oh my, I am so sorry. I just have had such a busy day and we found the Whispered that every country has been looking for."

His interest peaked, "You mean the one that knows about the Lambda Drivers?"

"Yes, her," she pointed to Chidori.

He took a step forward, "Well hello, my name is Leonard Testarossa. And who might you be?"

She extended her hand, "Kaname Chidori. Testarossa? Are you related to Tessa?"

"Yes," he kissed her hand, "She happens to be my younger sister."

Sousuke watched the interaction closely. Something about Leonard didn't sit well with him. He was relieved to see him leave with the Captain. Chidori watched them both walk away. There was something about that man that gave her the chills. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so much like Tessa. But he seemed to show a real interest in her after Tessa gestured towards her. Something about him was off. If his sister was so frantic, why was he being so calm? Normally if a sibling looks in distress isn't it right to comfort them instead of stand there like a stone?

"I'm going to show you to your room now if that's ok with you Miss Chidori," Sousuke offered.

She nodded her head, "Yes, that's fine."

He led her down the hall, "I have to go on a mission tonight but I will have a guard at your door at all times. You will be safe here. I promise."

"Sousuke," she looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Can't I just go home and they can watch me from there. We do have school in the morning and I don't want to miss it. I never miss school."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Chidori but until we know for sure we can keep you safe you have to stay here."

She let out a sigh but followed him to the room. She noticed that a suitcase full of her stuff had already been brought. She sat on the bed miserably. She hated being aboard this ship and she hated knowing that with everything going on she would most likely not be able to see her father during spring break. Sousuke looked at her and felt almost sad. He knew that she hated being here but he was just following orders. This was the safest place for her. No enemies, a ship full of people to watch over her while he was gone. He knelt down in front of her.

"Please don't look so miserable," he begged, "We only want to keep you safe and right now this is the best place for you. You understand that don't you?"

She looked up at him, "Yes I understand that. I was just really looking forward to seeing my father over break and now it doesn't look like that will be happening."

He took her hands in his, "Kaname, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you get to see your father. I know that is very important to you and I want to make it possible. Just hang in there a little bit and everything will work out, ok?"

She nodded, knowing that he really was trying to do the right thing by both her and his work. He gave her a soft smile before getting up and leaving. She hadn't even asked him where his mission was to. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. He informed the guards at the door that unless it was the captain no one was to enter the room without proper ID and a letter stating their business. Also that she was to be escorted anywhere she wanted to go. All eyes were to be on her at all times. Inside the room Chidori listened, feeling more and more like a prisoner. She had been promised that Mao was staying behind to keep her company and that she would be there shortly after her team departed. Chidori took the time to catch up on some much needed sleep. It had been a long day and she felt like all the energy she had was being sucked out of her. She hated it.

On the other side of the ship Tessa enjoyed the remainder of her lunch with her brother. They had so much to catch up on. Work, school, family. Tessa hadn't been home for months, not that her family didn't understand. She was, after all, Captain of a ship. Leonard chose to become a school teacher, though his knowledge could have been put to different uses. Both he and his sister had been born Whispers. It was a rarity to have in one family but their parents were happy with the gifted pair. They had often wished Leonard would have joined Tessa and become a captain or a general. But if he wanted to become a school teacher they would not stop him. He looked at his cell phone then to his sister.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," he stood, "I have to make a call to one of my students. You know college kids and essays."

"Why, yes," she smiled, "Of course."

He bowed his head and made his way out of the room. She looked at the door. It must be a very important call for him to have to leave the room. Outside he opened his phones, dialing the two numbers he was looking for. He smiled as the men answered in unison.

"Gates, Gauron," he greeted them, "It's . I found her."


	5. To The Surface

"What are you doing," Mao asked, "An entire ship that you are allowed to explore and you want to just sit in your room and study? Where is the fun in that?"

Chidori removed her gaze from her book, "I really don't want to see the ship. Besides I have a test that I was supposed to be taking today that I now have an extra day to study for. Good grades now means I will get a better score on my entrance exams and get into a better college. I've been thinking about going to a university in America. You know study abroad again. It would be closer to my dad."

Mao sat on the floor across from her, "Well what about Sousuke?"

"What about him," Chidori questioned as she looked back at her text book.

"What will he do if you're in America," Mao questioned.

Chidori looked back at Mao, "Well wouldn't he just get reassigned or come with me or something? It's not like he's going to be my body guard for the rest of his life and he does work here so isn't he basically set?"

"But he wants to be with you," Mao looked her in the eyes, "He will follow you wherever you go to make sure you are safe. He's in love with you."

She began to laugh, "Are you kidding me? He is not in love with me. He's in love with his job and for good reason. He's a very good soldier and I would hate for him to get stuck with me for the rest of his life. I'm not exactly nice to him and I know that he is exhausted all the time. The fact that he hasn't been reassigned yet."

Mao smiled lightly, "Because he's asked to stay. He doesn't think anyone else can protect you. They have offered to reassign him several times, he's refused."

Chidori tried to laugh it off but the look in Mao's eyes told her she wasn't lying. Chidori didn't know what to do with this information. Why would he want to do such a thing? He needed rest and to stop struggling with protecting her and going on missions and school. He was wearing himself too thin. And for what? For her, she wasn't worth all that. They both looked towards the door as they saw Tessa standing there.

"Miss Chidori, would you come with me please," she asked politely.

Chidori stood up, bowing to Mao and following Tessa. They walked down a long hallway into Tessa's office. Tessa gestured for Chidori to sit down. She did as she was asked, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. She looked around the office. Tessa had so many maps and books. She supposed it went with the job but still, it felt like overkill to her.

"Miss Chidori," Tessa took a short breath, "What is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Sagara?"

Chidori blinked a few times, "We are friends I suppose. He protects me from harm and I protect him from the school."

Tessa looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

"He likes to attack students when he thinks they are going to attack me," she explained, "He also likes to blow up shoe lockers."

"Oh my," Tessa let out a sigh "That sounds like a lot of work. Is he adapting socially?"

Chidori shook her head, "I suppose that depends on what you mean by adapting. He's making friends and can even have a normal conversation but he still treats people like they are going to kill me at any given moment. People he's been in class with almost all year. He barely sleeps at night because he's too busy skulking around my apartment. He doesn't eat properly and he refuses to buy normal civilian clothes. But, yeah, I guess for him he's adapting nicely."

"And how would you feel," Tessa began, "If he were to get reassigned."

Chidori thought for a moment, "Honestly, yes I would be sad to see him go but I think maybe it would be for the best. He's wearing himself out with school and me and this job. I know he's a soldier and he's supposed to do well under pressure but he is also human. I think what would do him the most good is a vacation."

Tessa tilted her head to the side, "A vacation?"

"You know," she pretended to swim, "A vacation, a break, some time off?"

Tessa giggled, "Not many of the soldiers that work here take time off Miss Chidori. Mithril is a very busy place all the time. If a soldier feels overworked we simply cut down on their missions but never do they ask to have time off and the ones that do only do so if they have a family matter to attend to."

Chidori stared at Tessa. How could she be laughing at the fact that her workers didn't take time off. That was unheard of here? That's why Sousuke would never think to ask. He would rather work himself to death then dare do something that was against the norm. How was that right? Everyone needed a break every once in a while. Chidori stood up, looking Tessa in the eyes.

"I want to take him with me," she spoke before thinking.

Tessa looked puzzled, "Where?"

Chidori took a deep breath, "During Spring Break I want to take Sousuke to America with me. I don't want him as a body guard, I want him as a friend. He needs time off. Have other agents follow us around if you feel that is best but I want him to take some vacation time and come with me to America."

"And what makes you think I will grant you this request," Tessa sneered.

"Because," Mao interrupted, "You know that she is right and that if you don't he will insist on going anyway. Tessa the boy is overworked and if you don't give him some kind of break his going to crash and burn or give you a letter of resignation. He filled his contract a long time ago and you know it."

Chidori smiled at Mao, thankful that someone was on her side. She looked back to Tessa. She could see that the young girl was thinking it over. They all looked as her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up quickly, apologizing for being late to lunch with her brother again. As she walked out of her office she granted Chidori her request for Sousuke. Mao smiled as they followed behind her Captain. This was exactly what Sousuke needed and maybe some alone time with Chidori would get him to confess how he truly felt about her. Maybe it would allow Chidori to explore her feelings as well. Chidori blushed, she was going to be alone and on a vacation with Sousuke. Not that she was worried about anything happening but it was kind of a funny thought.

"Well are you coming," Mao asked.

Chidori looked at her questioningly, "Where are we going?"

Mao pulled her along, "To the launch deck, the boys will be home soon."


	6. Protect You: Part 1

"Welcome home soldier," Mao greeted Kurz, "Where is Sousuke?"

Kurz shook his head, "Idiot thought it would be a god idea to rush the enemy line. He's in the medical unit now getting stitched up."

Mao looked at him questioningly, "And why aren't you there with him?"

"Because he's the one that tackled Sergeant Sagara to the ground," Tessa stated from behind them.

"He was going to blow our cover," Kurz argued defensively, "What did you want me to do? Hand the enemy a cup of tea, shoot the breeze for a bit then go 'by the way, our entire unit is over there and that moron is gonna help you find them. Have a nice day'."

Chidori blinked a few times. They made jokes with one another about battle? Gave sarcastic responses about dangerous situations? She looked around, all the machines seemed fine. Minus a few scratches. So why on earth did Sousuke need stitches?

"You did what," Mao shrieked.

Kurz grabbed the back of his head, "He was going to attack them before we were ready. One hit to the face isn't that bad."

Mao hit the back of his head again, "You busted his lip open to the point that he needed stitches. That's not how this unit operates and you know it Weber!"

Mao grabbed Kurz by the ear, the entire time lecturing him. Tessa followed behind them, leaving Chidori alone in the launch bay. Well alone minus the body guards that constantly followed her around now. She noticed something from the corner of her eye. That man, he didn't belong here. He looked scruffy and a little more than crazed. He made eye contact with Chidori, sending chills down her spine. She looked back, seeing another man. She tried to rack her brain for where she'd seen these two men before but couldn't. Perhaps they were new. This man looked tall and lanky, his hair receding around the forehead area. The rest of his hair long and blonde, stopping at his shoulders. He walked towards the crazed looking man, who standing must have been at least six foot tall. His purple hair stayed slicked back, minus a few hairs falling in his face. He kept his eyes locked on Chidori as the other man talked to him. She turned around quickly, running into Leonard. He smiled down at her.

"You seem to be in a hurry my dear," he pushed some hair out of her face, "Something have you spooked?"

"No," she stammered, "I was just…"

"Miss Chidori," Sousuke questioned.

She let out a sign of relief, "Sousuke, I was just about to come look for you."

He looked at Leonard, "Is everything alright here?"

She smiled at him, pulling away from Leonard, "Yes, everything is fine. How is your lip?"

"Oh," he touched his mouth, "It's fine, we all know how Kurz can get carried away some times and…"

Sousuke trailed off, catching sight of the two men standing near the AS units. The crazed man gave him a slight smile, saluting quickly before slipping behind the units. The taller man followed him. Chidori looked at Sousuke, not liking the panicked look in his eyes. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into him. She looked up at him, going stiff as her eyes look in the direction of his.

"Chidori, we have to leave now," he pulled her behind him, slowly exiting the room.

Leonard gestured for the two men to come out, "Well now he's spotted both of you. Gauron I told you to stay hidden."

Gauron laughed, "Just wanted to get a look at the girl that has everyone on such high alert. She will be nothing without her body guards. Did you see how flustered she got just by looking at me?"

"If you ask me she doesn't look like anything that special," Gates spoke softly, "We should have just killed them both and been done with it already."

Leonard shot him a menacing look, "The girl is not to be harmed, nor is my sister. We need them."

Gauron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Protect the black technology. I think you just have a soft spot for your baby sister and who wouldn't, she is a cutie."

Leonard smirked, "If you like her so much you can have her, but I want what's inside her head first. As for Miss Chidori, I wouldn't mind having a companion of my own."

"Sousuke will you slow down," Chidori asked while being pulled behind him, "Why are you in such a hurry? What is going on?"

"I need to find Kalinin, but first I need to keep you safe," he kept running.

She looked at him, her hand still in his. He was really freaking out and for what? Yes those guys looked a little creepy but they were his team mates. Weren't they? If they weren't wouldn't Leonard have said something? She knew that he saw them. He didn't pull her out of the room so they clearly weren't in any harm. He stopped dead when the lights went off. Chidori could feel her heart racing, what was going on? Sousuke pulled her close to him again. His grip was tight.

"Chidori, things may get bad," he told her honestly, "I need you to do one thing."

She looked up at him, "What's that?"

He looked down at her, "Trust me."

She felt him pull her even closer, "Always."


	7. Protect You: Part 2

She could feel her heart racing, what were they going to do? Sousuke couldn't find a place safe enough to hide her. She looked back at him, he was panicked. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't let her down like this. She wanted to see her father, she wanted to graduate, go to college. He couldn't let them have her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sousuke, I can't keep running," she panted.

He stopped, looking back at her, "Chidori, I have to keep you safe. We need to get you to the control room."

She froze, unable to respond. A man came walking down the hallway. He smiled as he saw the two of them. She looked back at Sousuke. His eyes were huge. He pulled Chidori behind him, reaching for his gun. She gripped his arm. He couldn't start shooting in here. It wasn't safe, they needed to keep moving and fast. They had to get to the control room.

"So Kashim, this is where you've been hiding," the man smiled.

Chidori looked harder. The boy couldn't have been much older than Sousuke. But Kashim? He must have Sousuke confused with someone else. But the look Sousuke was giving. Did they…know each other? How? How could Sousuke possibly know this man? She felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Her heart began to race again. Sousuke?

"Zaied, what are you doing here," Sousuke held on to his gun with one hand, Chidori with the other.

"Sousuke," Chidori questioned.

"Sousuke," Zaied mimicked, "How cute, defending your girlfriend. You have gotten so soft Kashim. So soft that she doesn't even know your real name. So tell her Kashim, tell her all about how you used to be and see how much she cares about you after that."

"Chidori, get out of here," he whispered, "Go to the control room and stay in there. Don't leave that room for anything, no matter what you hear."

She gripped his arm, "I am not leaving you here. If I go, you go with me."

He turned, pointing the gun to her head, "You go or I will shoot you, I'm sorry Miss Chidori but they will not get what they want."

She looked at him, then to the man behind him. He was smiling. The sick bastard was smiling. She looked back at Sousuke. His pistol was still staring her in the face. He was serious. He was going to shoot her. She looked up at him pleadingly. She didn't want to go without him. He couldn't really do this. Could he?

"Sousuke," she reached for him, "Sousuke, please. I don't want to go alone."

His finger wrapped around the trigger, "No, go Chidori."

Behind them Zaied laughed, "Oh Kashim you really haven't changed. Waving your gun around to get what you want."

"You shut up," Sousuke turned and pointed the gun at him, "I won't let you get what's inside her head and I sure as hell won't let you lay a finger on her."

He reached back, giving Chidori's hand a squeeze then pushed. He could hear her footsteps growing farther and farther away. He kept his eyes locked on Zaied. Zaied smiled as the gun shots went off. Sousuke's eyes widened. They came from the direction she had run in. Chidori.

"Well it looks like you did a good job of protecting her," Zaied joked, "What's wrong Kashim?"

Sousuke fired two shots, hitting Zaied in the middle of the eyes, "My name is Sousuke Sagara," he said as the man fell to the ground.

He quickly turned, running in the direction of the gunshots. He turned the corner, pausing. Two men were down. She stood there, trembling. He approached her slowly. She jumped as he touched her shoulder. He reached for the gun, taking it out of her hand. He pulled her into him. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. He could feel her shaking.

"He was already down," she stammered, "I just took his gun when the man came towards me. He doesn't work here, he told me Mr. Silver wanted to see me so I fired. I didn't know what else to do. I was just following orders, I didn't know what else to do."

He pulled her closer, "It's ok, you did the right thing. We have to get you safe, the control room is right down the hall."

He pulled her along. They stopped at the door to the control room. He paused, peering around the corner. Inside stood Kurz, Mao and Kalinin. They stood around Tessa, their guns close in hand. Sousuke pulled Chidori into the room. He locked the door behind him only to hear Chidori gasp. He turned quickly, noticing the bodies on the ground. The laugh sent chills down his spine. There was no getting out of this now. He'd led her right into their hands. She gripped his shirt. They were supposed to be safe in here.

"Sousuke," her voice was panicked.

"Well, well, well," Gauron stepped forward, "Hello Kashim, long time no see. I guess Zaied didn't put up much of a fight."

Sousuke grimaced, "I didn't give him much of a chance."

Gauron chuckled, "And here I thought Mithril had made you go soft. Glad to see I was wrong. Now hand over the girl and we can all play nice."

"How about I kill you and keep the girl instead," Sousuke pulled out his gun, feeling metal against the back of his head.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Gates spoke from behind him, "Now if you will please come with me."

He pulled Chidori away from Sousuke, "Sousuke?"

"It's alright Chidori," he tried to soothe her, "You'll be ok, I promise you'll be ok."

"Oh my god," Gauron grabbed her, "You have gone soft. You're in love with her. How pathetic."

She looked back to Tessa. Tessa didn't know what to do, for once she didn't know what to do. Chidori had no ideas either. They both looked over to Sousuke. At the moment he was in no shape to do anything. Gates still had a gun to the back of his head and he didn't want to do anything that would cause harm to Chidori. He hated the fact that his hands were tied. He looked to Kurz and Mao. They both shook their heads. Kurz gestured towards the guards stationed around the room. They were totally stuck. Fight and get killed, don't fight and still get killed.

"Well isn't this pleasant," Leonard appeared from the shadows, "We're all one big, happy family now."

He walked over, stroking Chidori's cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair, smelling it. It smelled of jasmine and wild flowers. Such a beautiful girl and now she was his. Sousuke's hands balled into fists. They'd let him in and now he was touching her, putting his hands on her. He heard Gates place his finger on the trigger. Leonard looked back at them. Chidori reached out her hand.

"Leonard," she spoke softly, "Why don't you just let them go? I'll come with you."

He looked at her. "You will? To save your precious Sousuke?"

She touched his arm, "Because I want to, you can take me and Tessa over there and we can just go. They won't follow us, she'll order them not to. No one else needs to get hurt."

"Yes Leonard," Tessa agreed, "Mr. Weber, Miss Mao please let me through."

They looked at her but moved. She walked slowly, standing next to Chidori. Tessa squeezed Chidori's hand tight. Leonard touched his sister's shoulder, guiding her out of the room. Chidori followed behind her, never letting go of her hand. Sousuke tried his best to stay still, he didn't like this plan at all. He was forced over to Mao and Weber. Kurz gripped his arm as he went to follow the men as they left. As soon as they were gone Kurz let go.

"We have to go after them," he growled, "We can't just do nothing."

"Sousuke we can't," Mao reasoned with him, "if we go after them we could die or they could kill the girls. I know you don't want anything to happen to Chidori. So right now we just have to regroup and come up with a plan."


End file.
